Field
The subject matter in general relates to filtering of air. More particularly, but not exclusively, the subject matter relates to filtering of air that enters indoors from outdoor.
Description of Related Field
Effects of air pollution on human health are a major cause of concern. Hence, new buildings are equipped with air processing units that process air entering indoor. However, some of the old building may not be equipped with such air processing units.
Windows of such old buildings may be kept shut to prevent outside air from entering indoor. However, such a measure will lead to depletion of oxygen levels in the air present indoor. Hence, eventually windows will have to be opened to allow outside air to enter indoor. However, opening of windows lead to polluted air entering indoor, which may affect human health.
Several solutions have been proposed for processing air. Prior art references U.S.20040065029, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,826,182, 2,639,004 and CN203303801 disclose providing a filter barrier between outdoor and indoor air. In the techniques disclosed in the instant references, natural wind or convectional air flow results in air entering indoors. Therefore, only coarse filters can be used, which may be capable of filtering only large particles or insects from the air entering indoors, and may fail to filter fine particles like PM2.5 or toxic gasses. Similarly, the technique disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,308 may not be capable of filtering fine particles like PM2.5 or toxic gasses.
A few more air processing systems are disclosed in U.S. Design Pat. Nos. D315201, D201932, D227669, D234597, D248869, D258759, D272558, D272645, D272646 and D274645. Some more air processing systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,488,888, 3,861,894, 3,928,008, 4,252,547, 4,272,261, CN20132306216(U) and KR20130023949. Some of these systems are configured to re-circulate and filter air present indoor, and such systems may not filter the air entering indoor from outdoor.
Further, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,916,907 and 1,794,447 disclose systems that may enable introduction of filtered air from outdoors to the indoors. However, deployment of such systems can only be done with prior preparation for a new construction or significant modifications to existing structures, requiring much time and effort. Similarly, techniques disclosed in JPH0264337, CN202709326, CN101480552, CA76431(S) and KR20030087872 may not be suitable for rapid deployment and installation in window frames that may be adapted for receiving sliding window.
In light of the foregoing discussion, there may be a need for a technique that may enable filtering of air entering indoors from outdoor. The technique may enable rapid and easy deployment of a filtering system that filters air entering indoors from outdoor. Further, the technique may enable engaging the filtering system to a window frame that may be adapted for receiving sliding window.